Angel Of Darkness
by Mermaid Otaku
Summary: Banished from Heaven, Miranda now lives in Hell. Once an angel now a demon, she is known as the Fallen Angel. Having powers of both Heaven and Hell at her fingertips she could rule over Hell, but that's not her motivation. She wants revenge on the one who got her banished. And now knowing about a hotel that is trying to rehabilitate demons, she might get her way after all.


**Hello reader! So I will say that I ****absolutely ****LOVE Hazbin Hotel! I had heard of it years ago, but now finally seeing the full project is just a joy to watch!**

**If you guys don't know what it is, you can look it up on YouTube, just keep in mind, that it is a dark comedy that tackles serous messed up stuff. Which is why this story is rate M.**

**I don't normally say this with my other fanifc stories, But I only own my own OCs, everything else is owned and created by Vivienne Medrano.**

**I hope you guys like it!**

**Just to let you know, I am not good at doing trials, I have never watched one on the News or even on TV shows. So I'm just winging it!**

**NEW UPDATE **** I decided to change Angela's name to Miranda, the reason why was because 1. I thought it was too generic for an angel, and 2. Because there's already a character named Angel Dust and it would just be annoying for me.**

* * *

January 10th 1873

High above the clouds in Heaven, an angel was being put an trial. It was the first trial they've had in centuries. The room was full of angels, all shocked to see one of there own being judged by their Lord. Even the jury didn't know how to react; because out of all the angels in Heaven, they didn't expect _her._

Dressed in a sleeveless, long white dress, bare footed, and changes around her body and wings. was a woman named Miranda. Her head was down, and her blue hair covered her eyes.

Judge banged his gavel, and everyone went silent. "All rise, for our Lord: God." The large giant figure of God walked into the room. Everyone stood up, until he sat down on his seat, behind the judge. Everyone sat back down, but Miranda had yet to look up. "The court is now in session. Miranda; you stand before our Lord for your sin."

That's when Miranda lifted her head. Her blue eyes seemed to glow in the sunlight, and her had a blank look, that was unreadable. She didn't pay any attention to the other angels, just the judge.

The judge kept going, "On January 7th you committed a mass murder on your brothers and sisters, using a double spear." there was still no reaction towards Miranda, "Your weapon was given to you by God, to use it against sinners who try to come to Heaven. Why use it against your own?"

Finally, Miranda spoke, in a clam yet beautiful voice, "I wasn't a fan of what Tabbris said to us. How there is nothing more to want, and that everything we ever wanted is handed to us."

"And why did that bother you? Tabbris was not wrong, in our past lives as humans we struggle to not sin, for we wish a better life in Heaven-"

"And that's why I did it," Miranda interrupted him, "You take your pride as a saint too far, did you really struggle and suffer as a human? Yes the mortal word is terrible, but I feel it as if the ones who truly suffer a miserable life should be granted immortality. Tabbris was a selfish pompous prick that didn't amount to anything, nor made a difference." Everyone gasped out at her vulgar words.

The judge banged his gavel, quieting the court down. "Well then, since you have no one to defend you, and if that is your case, then the jury will now commence there decision."

Everyone took a short recess. The court was now glaring down at Miranda for her sin, but she hardly cared. Although, there was one angel that was pissing her off. Paschar; who was sitting next to the jury. He was there to witness her murder, and was also the one that told the others. The twat ratted her out, like a spineless snake. If she could, she would have ripped his wings off, letting him die slowly. Paschar mouthed to her, _"You're gonna get whats comin'." _

"Is that a threat?" she smirked, not afraid to speak her mind, "You must think you're a hero to turn me in? Having done one thing is you hundred years on living in Heaven. Amounting to nothing."

That's when the jury came back. "The jury has made their decision." The judge said.

They stood up, as one of them spoke, "After much deliberation, we find Miranda guilty. And will sent to Hell."

Everyone gasped out. It had been thousands of years since a angel had been banished to Hell, it was a severe punishment, being banished, and never returning to Heaven.

"Before your banishment, do you have else you'd like to say? Or to your Lord?" Miranda looked up at God, who faces was all hidden from everyone. No one really knew what he looked like, but then again, no one ever judges their Lord.

Miranda bowed her head in shame. "I know I do not have the right to beg for forgiveness. I am sorry that I have fail you God. However," she looked back up, "I have no regrets on my decision. It is my sin to bare, and I will always remember the kindness you have shown me in my years in Heaven." She knew she was milking it, and that's what she wanted. Seeing Paschar's face frown even more was a treat. "I only ask for one thing, that I may take my spear with me?"

God finally spoke, _**"I will allow this."**_

Still in changes, Miranda was guided to the entrance of Hell; it was a large open pit-hole. It was dark and you couldn't see the bottom. Miranda looked down, but she was not afraid. Paschar walked up to her, and handed her spear. But she grabbed it and pulled him close, whispering in his ear in a dark voice, "_I'll be back for you..."_ The angel tested up, as she let go, he moved further away.

Miranda had her back to the hole, taking once last looked at Heaven, the angels she talked brothers and sisters, and her mighty God. She smiled sweetly and said her last words, _"das vadanya~" S_he leaned back, falling down to Hell.

* * *

The fall lasted for hours the further she fell, the hotter it the aria felt. Miranda could feel her body changing, shift shaping, she was turning into a demon. Coming close to the bottom, she saw red. She finally made it to Hell. The ground was coming fast. Miranda pushed her wings out, breaking the changes easy. She spun into a front flip and landed on her feet on top of a high building.

She sighed out, standing up, and looking at her new home; It was very different from Heaven; Hell looked more like earth, but dirtier. Everything was mostly colored red and black, and the smells alone were sickening. Miranda looked up to where she had fallen, the pit-hole was gone, and there was a giant pentagram in the sky.

Looking down at her feet, she noticed a puddle, and looked at her new form. Her fair skin was now a pale-white, she had pointy imp ears, her hair was still blue but faded out, and her eyes were now yellow with red irises and slit black pupils. The biggest changes were her wings, that were once an elegant white, were now black like a crow, and she now had long devil horns on the sides of her head. Even her weapon had changed, from a solid gold spear, the staff was now a bloody red, with black spear tips.

Ginning, she saw that her teeth were now sharp like a wild animal. She started giggling, before going into a historical laughter. She sighed, "Hello Hell, get ready for your new dark angel~"


End file.
